Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The use of high altitude balloons may be used for a variety of purposes. For example, high altitude balloons have been used as weather balloons, and may be used to monitor atmospheric conditions. High altitude balloons have utilized lighter-than-air gases such as helium or hydrogen to provide an upward lifting force. Over time, the lighter than air gas may dissipate, reducing the upward lifting force which may eventually lead to an insufficient lifting force to keep the balloon aloft. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide another way to keep a high altitude balloon aloft that may be used as an alternative to, or in combination with, the use of a lighter-than-air gas such as helium or hydrogen.